movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Political Debate
Political Debate is a movie idea of Phillydan25. It is currently in production. Characters *Donald Trump (main protagonist) *Naes Navillus *Anti-Max *Hillary Clinton (main antagonist) *Barack Obama *Mike Pence *Ghost of George Washington *Ghost of Abraham Lincoln *Ghost of Ben Franklin *Bill Clinton *George H.W. Bush *Melania Trump *Mitt Romney *Bernie Sanders *Marco Rubio *Ted Cruz *John Kasich Synopsis Donald Trump is about to start his presidential term, but Hillary Clinton doesn't take her loss in the race well and becomes jealous. She tries to take over the presidential spot and kill Trump. Plot The movie starts when Hillary Clinton and Barack Obama are trying to break into Trump Towers. Donald Trump is in his hot tub while sipping on a bottle of cold, expensive champagne. His friends, Naes Navillus and Anti-Max, try to warn Trump of the incoming attack, but he explains that he is about to destroy Isis and steal money from people. However, Naes persuades Trump that he will die, and he goes to his private jet in his airforce base in his mansion which is located next to Trump Towers. Naes flies the jet while Trump and Anti-Max shoot Obama and Hillary, who stole a jet from Trump. Anti-Max then takes over the jet and escorts the trio to the white house. Hillary and Obama try to catch up, but when Mike Pence (who is the Vice-President) sees what's going on, he throws a grenade up to Trump who throws it and blows up Obama and Clinton's jet. They then fall to the ground. Meanwhile, the opening credits appear while Trump, Naes, and Anti-Max land their jet at the White House. Hillary Clinton and Barack Obama get off the ground and look up. They see that Trump has escaped them and try to find the nearest base. They find out that they are in West Virginia, which is somewhat close to Washington D.C. Donald Trump looks at his phone and finds out that it is January 19, 2017. Trump will be elected the next day. He goes to a meeting in Washington D.C. The republican candidates: Kasich, Cruz, and Rubio are present at this meeting to congratulate Trump on his win. They are glad that a Republican won. They talk about how they plan on the security in this parade. Anti-Max says that he is a robot that can fire multiple rockets at a time, but they needed more. They decided to pay a bunch of huge security guards to protect Washington and would use Anti-Max as a backup plan. Donald Trump leaves the meeting to fly to the Mexican border. Now, since his inauguration would be in a day, he designed a jet that would travel 100 miles per minute. Mike Pence hops in the cockpit and blasts off with the others in the back. It then cuts to Hillary Clinton and Obama traveling to the White House, not knowing about Trump leaving. They find a pit of explosives and decide to blow it up. Obama lights a match, but before he can throw it, a guy in a ninja costume comes out. He takes out a sword and slices at the duo. Obama challenges him to a knife fight. The ninja does good, but Obama stabs him in the stomach. He then throws a grenade and pushes Hillary Clinton back. Barack keeps trying to impale him, but the ninja sees Hillary Clinton on the ground. He then takes off his mask - he's Bill Clinton! Bill Clinton explains that he made an agency against Donald Trump called The National Secret Citizens Against Trump (NSCAT). He made it after Hillary lost the election so he and Hillary supporters could protest so she could become president. They then enter the lab and Bill Clinton shows them all of the members. They then sing a song called "Destroy Donald Trump." Hillary and Obama join the gang. Meanwhile, back with Trump, Naes, Pence, and Anti-Max are flying in their jet. They are flying to the Mexico border to collect a few documents for his big speech. However, on the way, a group of jets and choppers are gaining on them and shoots at them. They end up damaging a wing on the back of the jet. However, Anti-Max goes out to repair it. He also lifts up and fires robotic missiles at the jets. Donald Trump hides behind a box full of weapons and fires a mini-gun. Mike Pence drives the jet and Naes launches himself onto other jets. However, a missile launches himself very high into the air and an anti-gravity gun launches him all over the place. He fires himself back into the glass of a jet and throws the person onto another jet. He then grapples onto the bottom and snipes another jet that his about 300 meters above him. All of the choppers and jets are cleared out and they all flip into the jet. They then put on a shield so an attack like that wouldn't damage the jet so easily. However, a terrorist that is in Isis speeds full force at them. "ALLAHU AKBAR!" He yells as he crashes into the quartet about a mile or two from Mexico. Trump and Pence fall forward over the Mexican border and land about 10 miles from it. Anti-Max and Naes fall backward and land in north-center of Texas. For some reason, they still survived the attack. Cast Everyone plays themselves, except for the following characters. *Daniel Craig as Naes Navillus *Adam Sandler as Anti-Max *Michael Douglas as George Washington *Bill Oberst Jr as Abraham Lincoln *Jeffrey Tambor as Ben Franklin Category:Movie Category:Original Movies